O segredo do YinYang
by ShinseiShi
Summary: Minha primeira fic com a minha melhor amiga,nickychan!Ok,ok...Podem me matar,demorei muito mesmo...Mas a culpa eh da Nickychan![no yaoi][cap.9 on]
1. Chapter 1

**O Segredo do Yin-Yang **

**.:Uma pequena Descrição:.**

**Nome:Kyra Ivanov**

**Idade:16 anos**

**Signo:Libra**

**Fera-Bit:Nightwolf (lobo noturno)**

**Cor:Roxo,amarelo e azul**

**Família:Irmão (Tala Ivanov)**

**Animal de estimação:Não tinha ate o fechamento da descrição. **

**Matéria que mais gosta:Matemática e biologia**

**Matéria que odeia:Prendas domesticas**

**Atividade extracurricular:Artes Marciais**

**Comida Preferida:Lasanha e chocolate**

**Comida que detesta:Existe?**

**Nome:Yumi Oomura**

**Idade:15 anos**

**Signo:Aquário**

**Fera-bit:Yue (Fera-Bit com aparência humana com o poder da Lua)**

**Cor:Azul,turquesa...(cores frias...)**

**Família:Não tem**

**Animal de estimação:Não tem**

**Matéria que mais gosta:Educação física,ling chinesa,e prendas domesticas.**

**Matéria que não gosta:Ling Japonesa e Biologia**

**Atividade extracurricular:Basquete,Vôlei.**

**Comida Preferida:Coisas quentes e salgadas(mais exatamente massas)**

**Comida que odeia:Coisas doces e frias.**

**Antes de qualquer coisa,eu queria falar algumas coisas.O Titulo,por exemplo,não tem muito a ver com a fanfic,mas entramos num acordo e decidimos que será este.**

**Outra coisa,essa é a primeira fanfic que eu publico com a Nickychan,por isso se verem que parece que é outra pessoa q esta escrevendo,vocês não estão loucos.**

**Ate mais,Nickychan e Bubuchan.**

**.:1° capitulo:.**

**-Puf,puf...**

**Uma garota de cabelos azuis na cintura,com umas manchas em baixo dos olhos na cara(no estilo Kai,sabe?) e olhos castanhos,corria desesperadamente pela rua que estava deserta. Ela segurava uma sacola com vários pãezinhos,e ela tinha um pão na boca,vira e mexe um caia e ela parava para pegar. Numa hora em que parou,ela ouviu vozes,e se virou.**

**Uma garota com longos cabelos roxos e mexas pretas e olhos azuis conversava com um garoto alto,de cabelos vermelhos e olhos igualmente azuis.**

**-_Q-quem é aquele garoto que esta conversando com a_ _Kyra_?-pensava a garota de cabelos azuis.**

**Kyra avista a garota e grita:**

**-YUMI!**

**Numa fração de segundo Yumi se esconde em cima da arvore.**

**Kyra:Pra onde ela foi?**

**O pão da boca da Yumi cai e então o garoto vai ate a arvore e fala:**

**-Ta aqui em cima!-E volta a sua atenção para a arvore- O que você esta fazendo ai?Não precisa ter medo,a Kyra foi vacinada contra raiva,eu acho,se não eu estou correndo um grande perigo!**

**Yumi da um sorrisinho.**

**-Oi,eu sou o Tala,o seu nome é Yumi,não é...?**

**Kyra:Grrrr...**

**Kyra tenta dar um soco nele,mas ele segura a sua mão.**

**Tala:Tsc,não e assim que se deve tratar um irmão,neh maninha!**

**Yumi:_Ah,ele e o irmão dela...É?Nossa..._**

**Tala:E ai, vai descer ou vou ter que te puxar a força!**

**Tala continua segurando a mão de sua irmã,mas cada vez mais forte.**

**Kyra:Ai,Tala,ta machucando!**

**Tala:Ah,foi mal.O.O AAII!**

**Yumi pula do nada, "sem querer",em cima de Tala.**

**Kyra:O que deu em você?**

**Yumi faz cara de "eu-não-faço-a-minima-ideia-do-que-você-esta-falando".**

**Kyra:Por que você pulou em cima do meu irmão?**

**Yumi:Eu não pulei em cima dele,ele pediu para eu descer,eu desci,quem mandou ele ficar em baixo?**

**Tala:Da para sair de cima de mim?Você não é nada leve,sabia?**

**Yumi:Esta querendo dizer que eu estou gorda?**

**Tala:Estou querendo dizer o que eu disse!**

**Yumi:Agora é que eu não saio.**

**Tala solta um suspiro e vê no colo de Yumi a sacola com os pães e pergunta:**

**Tala:Me da um ?-E aponta para a sacola.**

**Yumi olha bem para a cara do dito cujo.**

**Yumi:Ta.**

**Kyra olha pasma para a cena (e percebe que esta rolando um clima (N/A:Isso todo mundo já notou!)) **

**Tala:Eu só não tiro você daí porque você é uma menina.**

**Yumi:É, eu sabia,você esta com medo porque nos,meninas,somos mais fortes.**

**Tala:Sei...**

**Yumi:E somos mais educadas também,por isso,eu vou sair de cima de você.**

**Yumi se levanta e estende a mão para Tala.**

**Tala:O.O**

**Yumi:Quer ajuda?**

**Tala:Obrigado.**

**Kyra:Vamos para casa?A Amy ficara tão feliz quando te ver "TALINHA"!**

**Tala:Ah, EU TE PEGO!**

**Yumi:Kyra,eu vou à padaria comprar mais pães,OK?**

**Kyra:Ok!Depois agente se fala!Agora eu vou ter que correr se não meu irmão me esgoela e...AHHHH SOCORRO!**

**Yumi virou-se para ver por que sua amiga gritava e viu Tala** **perseguindo-a.**

Ehhhh consegui postar esse capitulo!Estah meio idiota,mas mesmo assim...

Nickychan:Mandem reviews,comentem!

Brunnekinhachan:Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Nickychan:Oneeeegaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiii!Sempre quis dizer isto!


	2. Chapter 2

**.: 2° capitulo:.**

**Já na casa de Amy...**

**Tala:Kyra me diz uma coisa,como vocês conheceram a Yumi?**

**Kyra:Porque você quer saber?¬¬-perguntou,já sabendo das intenções do irmão.**

**Tala:Pura e simples "curiosidade".O que você achou que fosse?**

**Kyra:Nada,nada... Bom, foi assim...**

**Inicio do "Flash-Back" :**

"**Uma garota (que se chama Yumi) passeava tranqüilamente pelo parque (aquele que tem um riozinho no meio). Estava tudo muito bem,tudo muito bom,ate que Yumi ouve uma voz (que não estava falando muito baixo,por sinal)":**

**Pessoa:Idiota!Quem ele acha que e?Convencido!-**

**e vê que é uma garota com longos cabelos lilás com algumas mechas pretas,olhos azuis, aparentava ter uns 16 anos. Ela estava na beira do riacho jogando pedras no rio (Não,na cruz!)**

**Yumi_- Perai,eu conheço essa garota,eu já vi ela aqui antes..._**

**Neste exato momento,uma outra garota chega,ela aparentava ter uns 15 anos,tinha cabelos negros e compridos ate o tornozelo.**

**Garota:KYRAAAAAAAAA!\o/**

**Fala a garota e pula em cima de Kyra.**

**Tamanho é o susto que Kyra cai no riacho,e como a correnteza é forte,Kyra se afoga.**

**A garota de cabelos negros nota Yumi em cima da ponte e grita:**

**Garota:SALVA ELA!**

**Yumi:Por que eu?**

**Garota:Eu não sei nadar...**

**Yumi:Humpf...**

**E "dizendo" isso Yumi pula no riacho (N/A:De cima da ponte,se mete!) e salva Kyra!EEEEE!**

**Kyra:Você me salvou!Oh muitooooo obrigada!**

**E abraçou a Yumi.**

**Yumi:Sai!-e empurra Kyra que cai no chão.**

**Kyra:Sei que fui meio precipitada,eu nem me apresentei:Eu sou Kyra,Kyra Ivanov. Esta é Amy,Li Amy Lin .Mas pode chamá-la de Amy.**

**Amy:E você é...?**

**Yumi:Yumi- direta e seca.**

**Kyra:Falando serio,obrigada.**

**Yumi:Tudo bem-tentando secar os cabelos-eu precisava tomar banho mesmo.**

**Kyra:Preciso lhe agradecer...Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por você?**

**Yumi:Acho que não...**

**Kyra:Como é?Não ouvi...**

**Yumi:Não tem nada que você pode fazer por mim. E eu tenho mais o que fazer -e se vira e sai andando.**

**Amy:Então a gente pode te levar ate a sua casa!**

**Kyra:Boa idéia!A onde você mora?**

**Yumi:Eu...eu não tenho casa.**

**Kyra e Amy?**

**Amy:Você não tem casa?**

**Kyra:Você pode morar com a gente!**

**Yumi:Como é?O.O- se virando**

**Amy:A Kyra também mora com a gente,a madrasta dela foi para A Inglaterra,seu irmão ficou na Rússia e ela ficou aqui com a gente!**

**Yumi:Eu não preciso,eu sei me virar...**

**Kyra:Você me lembra muito o Kai,a aparência também lembra ele...**

**Yumi se assusta um pouco ao ouvir o nome de Kai. O.O**

**Yumi:O que você sabe sobre este garoto? **

**Kyra:Só conto se você aceitar ficar pelo menos essa noite lá em casa!**

**Yumi:Eu já disse que eu sei me virar sozinha!**

**Amy:Por favor!**

**Disse Amy com os olhos brilhando. Yumi olha para ela e da um suspiro conformado ao ver os olhos dela e a carinha de gatinha abandonada.**

**Yumi:Ta bom,ta bom!Só esta noite!**

**Amy:EEE!\o/**

**Enquanto elas estão indo para casa,Kyra e Amy fazem um interrogatório sobre a vida de Yumi (Parece que a Kyra se esqueceu que estava braba com aquele garoto)**

**Amy:Tem namorado?**

**Kyra:Quantos anos você tem?**

**Amy:Qual e o seu signo?**

**Kyra:Qual e o dia do seu aniversario?**

**Yumi:Não,16 anos,não sei e não sei.**

**Amy:Não sabe qual e o seu signo?**

**Kyra:Não sabe qual e o dia do seu aniversario?**

**Yumi:O pessoal do orfanato não sabia que dia eu nasci.**

**Amy:Orfanato?**

**Kyra:Você e órfã?**

**Amy:Sempre quis conhecer uma órfã!Deve ser legal não ter sua mãe enchendo o seu saco o tempo todo!**

**Yumi fica um pouco triste e baixa cabeça.**

**Kyra:Amy!òó**

**Yumi:Eu não ligo u.u Você ia me contar...**

**Amy:Chegamos!o**

**A casa de Amy na verdade era um templo (um baita de um templo) chinês. O que é difícil de encontrar no meio de Tóquio¬.¬**

**Yumi fica impressionada com o tamanho do templo. O.O**

**Kyra:É grande né?Vem,vamos entrar!**

**E puxa Yumi pelo braço"**

**Fim do "Flash-Back" **

**Kyra:E foi assim que nos conhecemos!**

**Tala:História interessante...Mas o que Yumi quer com o Kai?**

**Kyra:Vou saber?Mas ela só tocou no assunto Kai naquele dia,depois nunca mais.**


	3. Chapter 3

Antes de qualquer coisa,nos queremos agradecer a Camy Hiwatari.

Brunnekinhachan:Que bom que gostou,eu tenho pronto ate o capitulo 06 eu acho,então eu vou publicar uns 2 capítulos por dia,OK?

Nickychan:Continuem mandando suas reviews,elas são muito importantes para nos!

**.:Capitulo 3:**

**Yumi chega pela porta dos fundos, já que não gosta de chamar atenção.Deixou a sacola na cozinha e foi tomar banho.**

**Yumi**:**_Ate que o Tala é legal...Apesar de ser o irmão da Kyra.Mas, por que eu fiquei daquele jeito quando vi ele?Fiquei toda envergonhada e vermelha.Será que ele notou?Ai...Por que eu estou sentindo isso?Só me lembro de sentir isso quando eu conheci o Ozuma...Será que...? _**

**Yumi se enrola na toalha e sai ate o quarto, só que, Tala e Kyra estavam lá...**

**Yumi: O que ele esta fazendo aqui!-ficando um pouco vermelha.**

**Kyra: Ele vai ficar aqui com a gente por uns tempos...-segurando a vontade de rir.**

**Yumi: M-mas ele n-não pode!**

**Kyra: Porque não?**

**Yumi: Ele... É um menino!**

**Kyra: Serio?-disse com sarcasmo. **

**Yumi: É e...Ahhhhh!**

**Nesse momento, a toalha de Yumi cai e Kyra rindo tapa os olhos de Tala.**

**Kyra: Você não pode ver isso!**

**Tala: Sai de cima de mim!**

**Yumi: Ahhhh!Tarado!**

**Com toda essa gritaria Amy e Senhora Li vieram ver o que aconteceu.**

**Senhora Li: O que aconteceu,querida?**

**Yumi: O Tala tentou se aproveitar de mim!-e vez a melhor cara de choro que conseguiu.**

**Tala: Isso não é verdade!A toalha caiu e eu não vi nada!**

**Yumi: Mentiroso!**

**Tala: Ate porque não tinha nada de mais para ver.**

**Começou a sair fumaçinha da cabeça de Yumi.**

**Senhora Li: O que você estava fazendo aqui no quarto,Tala?**

**Kyra: Ele só estava conversando comigo quando essa ai chegou só de toalha e ficou se mostrando.**

**Yumi: Repete isso na minha cara se você for mulher!Como se eu, uma moça de família, fosse fazer isso!**

**Kyra: Ah, você também era uma "moça de família" com o Ozuma...**

**Yumi: O que você sabe sobre isso para sair falando?O que você sabe sobre mim para falar...? **

**Senhora Li: Meninas,isso não é motivo para brigar...**

**Kyra: Eu te conheço muito bem para saber o que você seria capaz de fazer.**

**Yumi: E te conhecendo como eu conheço, sei que não era muito santa com o Kai...**

**Kyra: Você também não pode falar assim...!**

**Yumi: Então estamos quites. **

**Senhora Li, Amy e Tala assistiam pasmos a briga.Tala estava literalmente boiando no assunto e decidiu não se meter. **

**Senhora Li: (para Amy e Tala) Vocês querem um lanche?**

**Amy: Vamos, Talinha.-E puxa o Tala pela mão. **

**Tala:Pare te me chamar assim!**

**Os três saem do quarto e deixam as duas brigando.**


	4. Chapter 4

**.: Capitulo 4:.**

**Yumi e Kyra foram dormir naquela noite sem trocar palavras.Tinha ficado um clima pesado na casa,e Amy tentara animar eles contando que sua irmã,Mey Lin chegaria amanha,mas não adiantou nada.E para completar o dia de Yumi,Tala teria de dormir no quarto delas ("Mas ele não pode!").**

**Ela estava na sua cama,se lembrando da conversa que teve com Tala antes de ir dormir.**

**Inicio do "Flash Back" **

**Foi depois do jantar,Tala estava na rua,e Yumi que não tinha nada melhor para fazer,foi lá falar com ele.**

**Yumi:Hã,Tala...**

**Tala:...**

**Yumi:Espero que esteja me ouvindo,eu só queria dizer...Desculpa-me! Eu sei que não foi culpa sua,eu que sou um pouco histérica se tratando de garotos e...**

**Tala: Ta bom,não precisa pedir desculpas.Acho que devia pedir desculpas para Kyra.**

**Yumi: Ela teve o que merecia.Mas, não preciso pedir desculpas?Eu estou desculpada?**

**Tala: É. **

**Yumi: Obrigada!-e se joga em cima de Tala.**

**Tala: Ei, para com isso!Eu vou ser o seu treinador agora, não posso ter essas intimidades.**

**Yumi:Hã?Treinador?**

**Tala:Sim,Kyra pediu que eu viesse da Rússia para treinar vocês para o campeonato.Ela não te contou?**

**Yumi:Ela nunca me conta nada,eu sempre sou a ultima a saber de tudo.Vamos parar de falar sobre mim,vamos falar sobre é a Rússia?Lá é mais frio do que aqui,neh?**

**Fim do "Flash Back" **

**Yumi:_O campeonato...Tinha ate me esquecido dele.Por causa dele eu tive que abandonar tudo...Antes eu estava tão segura do que queria.Era ganhar e ser a campeã,mas agora,eu não sei se é isso mesmo que eu quero..._**

**E caiu no sono.**

**NO MEIO DA NOITE.**

**Yumi estava tendo um sono um tanto... agitado.**

**Sacudia-se para e para lá, ate que, sem quer, ela da um chute na cara de Tala que acorda.**

**Tala: Ai, Yumi!-sussurrando para não acordar ninguém.-Yumi, acorda!**

**E começa a sacudir ela (de leve).**

**Yumi: (dormindo) Ah...Yue...não...Ronc...**

**Tala chega mais perto, seus rostos estavam bem perto agora.**

**Tala: Yumi ACORDA!**

**Yumi se acorda, e vê Tala em cima dela.**

**Yumi: O.O AAHHH! - E joga ele pra longe,mais exatamente em cima da Amy.**

**Amy? Talinha...?O.O- Ficando vermelha.**

**Kyra: Hã...Que sono...O que houve...?-olhando para Tala depois para Amy.**

**Kyra: O que você esta fazendo em cima da Amy-chan, maninho...?-meio dormindo.**

**Tala: O que?Eu não...!Quero dizer, aquela louca me jogou aqui!-E aponta para Yumi.Esta, por sua vez, estava dormindo de novo de costas para eles.**

**Kyra: Mas, maninho, ela esta dormindo, e acho que eu vou fazer isso também...Boa noite...**

**E volta a dormir.**

**Amy: Ai...Eu também vou dormir...-e abraça Tala.**

**Tala: Sai!-E emburra Amy que cai no chão, mas não sente nada porque estava dormindo.**

**Tala volta pra cama e fica olhando para a Yumi, para as costas dela pelo menos.**

**Yumi não estava dormindo, e ela tinha certeza que não ia conseguir dormir hoje.**

**Yumi:_Cretino!O que ele tem na cabeça!_**

**Fecha os olhos, e quase ao mesmo tempo pensa a mesma coisa que Tala:**

**Tala: _Maluca._**

**Yumi: _Maluco._ **

**O dia começou normal.Amy e Kyra não se lembram de nada do que aconteceu de noite.Yumi tentou se convencer que o que aconteceu foi um sonho.Tala decidiu não falar sobre nada, senão Kyra iria se lembrar e ia ficar incomodando ele e a Amy-chan o dia inteiro.**

**Um pouco antes do almoço, a irmã de Amy, Mey Lin, chegou de Hong Kong.**

**Kyra: Li!-Correndo ao encontro de Mey Lin que estava no portão.**

**Amy: Irmãzinha!-correndo também.**

**Mey Lin era uma garota com cabelos negros, (um pouco a cima da cintura), parecia ter uns 12 anos, tinha olhos verdes (diferentes dos da irmã, que eram cor mel). **

**Mey Lin: Oi Kyra!Estava com saudades!-Abraçando a garota.**

**Amy: Irmãzinha!-chegando.**

**Mey Lin: Eu já disse que eu não gosto que me chamem assim!-E aplicou uma técnica de karate de dar inveja a qualquer um.**

**Amy saiu voando com o chute de Mey Lin.**

**Kyra:AMY-CHAN!-Gritou- VOCÊ ESTA BEM?**

**Uma voz vinda sabe-se lá de onde gritou:**

**Amy:EU TO LEGAL...ai...**

**-A baixinha é boa.-Disse uma voz atrás das duas.**

**Elas se viraram e descobrem que era a Yumi.**

**Mey Lin:Quem você chamou de baixinha...!**

**Tala:Não liga para ela não,ela é uma mal educada.-chegando.**

**Yumi:Humpf!-e mostra a língua para ele.**

**Mey Lin:Talinha!**

**Tala:Eu não gosto que me chamem deste nome!-se controlando para não bater nela.**

**Kyra:Mey Lin,essa é a Yumi.Yumi,essa é a Mey Lin,mas pode chamar ela de Li. **

**Yumi:Humpf!-E volta para casa.**

**Mey Lin:Ela é sempre assim?**

**Kyra:Pode não parecer,mas hoje ela acordou assim.Normalmente ela não é deste jeito.**

**Tala:É pior.**

**Amy:Socorro...**

**Do nada,Amy chega toda machucada e se arrastando e se segura no Tala.**

**Kyra:Amy-chan!O que aconteceu?**

**Amy:Acho...acho que eu cai numa casa que tinha um monte de cachorro.**

**Tala:Como você foi parar lá?-ajudando ela a ficar de pé.**

**Kyra:A Li deu um daqueles chutes dela.**

**Tala olha espantado para Li.**

**Tala:Você treinou bastante,não é?**

**Mey Lin:Tive muito tempo para treinar com o meu pai,lá em Hong Kong.**

**No quarto das garotas... (que para o alivio de Yumi só tinha garotas).**

**Kyra:Gente eu tava pensando...**

**Mey Lin:_Oh!Ela pensa!_**

**Kyra:Já que a Mey Lin chegou,nos temos uma equipe completa!Eu,Yumi e Amy vamos lutar,Li fica na reserva...**

**Li:Ei!Por que eu tenho que ficar na reserva!**

**Kyra:Porque você é a mais inteligente,e tem idéias maravilhosas para as nossas beyblades...**

**Amy:Você vai ser muito importante para a equipe!Vai ser tipo o Kenny...Eu acho vocês muito parecidos,são inteligentes,exceto pela parte da luta,ele não sabe lutar-disse com um certo esforço,já que estava cheia de ataduras.**

**Li:Ai!Nem me fala nele!Ele fica me perseguindo desde o outro é que ele conseguiu o meu e-mail!**

**Kyra:Ta,a Li na reserva e o Tala como treinador,não sei se ele vai querer lutar...EI!Yumi!Esta me ouvindo?**

**Yumi estava sentada na janela segurando algo que não tava para ver direito.**

**Yumi:Hã...?Claro que sim!**

**Kyra:Sei...Voltando ao assunto principal...podemos começar os treinos amanha,não é?**

**Amy:Acho que ate amanha eu me recupero.**

**Yumi:Por mim...Quanto mais cedo melhor.**

**Li:Eu queria sair um pouco,já que eu cheguei hoje,mas se vocês quiserem que seja amanha...**

**Yumi:Que tal se nos saíssemos daqui e fossemos para um outro lugar para treinar?-abrindo o primeiro sorriso do dia.**

**Kyra:Boa idéia!Mas...**

**Li:Para onde?**

**Yumi:Amy,sua mãe tem uma casa nas montanhas,não tem?**

**Amy:Sim,mas nos não vamos ate lá...**

**Li:Desde quando os nossos pais se separaram. **

**Kyra:Lá é o lugar perfeito!-tentando animar o clima pesado que ficou. **

**Li:Mas será que o Tala vai gostar da...**

**Yumi:Tala não tem gostar!Somos quatro contra um,não tem como ele ganhar!**

**Li:Ótimo.Agora me deixem ver as suas beyblades,para que elas estejam em ótimo estado amanha.**

**Yumi foi a primeira a entregar a sua beyblade,que era o objeto que ela estava segurando.Ela era prateada com branco,e ela não estava em muito bom estado,não. **

**Li:Nossa!Nunca vi uma beyblade assim.Ela esta caindo aos pedaços!**

**Yumi:Não dou um jeito nela deste a minha luta contra o Kai.**

**Mey Lin não teve tempo de perguntar nada,porque Amy teve uma crise.**

**Amy:AAAHHHH!**

**Kyra:O que aconteceu?**

**Amy:CADÊ?CADÊ?EU NÃO SEI AONDE ESTA A MINHA BEYBLADE!**

**Yumi:Mais essa agora.**

**Li:Com a bagunça que esta esse quarto,qualquer um se perderia!**

**O quarto estava mesmo desarrumado.As camas estavam por fazer,o chão estava cheio de papeis (de balas,de livros,de cadernos...) havia algumas peças de beyblade espalhadas pelo chão.As almofadas estavam todas espalhadas,e havia vários livros em cima da cama de Kyra.**

**Amy:Eu lembro que botei em um lugar seguro...-disse mexendo no seu tenis- ACHEI!**

**Yumi:Olha aonde ela botou a beyblade!**

**Li:Não diz pra ninguém que eu tenho um grau de parentesco próximo dela,ta?**

**Yumi:Ta.**

**Li:Já achou sua beyblade,Kyra?**

**Kyra:A minha foi mais fácil de achar,sempre boto ela no mesmo lugar.-Entregando sua beyblade para Mey Lin.Ela era uma cor azul cor-de-gelo,e não tinha um único arranhão.-Nightwolf sempre esta comigo**

**Li:Quando foi que você lutou pela ultima vez,Kyra?**

**Kyra:Não foi bem uma luta,foi um treino,contra a Amy-chan.**

**Li:Então é por isso que a beyblade dela esta mais do que destruída.**

**Amy:Ah,eu to aprendendo!**

**Neste momento,Senhora Li chega.**

**Senhora Li:Meninas,vamos sair deste quarto!O dia esta lindo lá fora!**

**Amy:Certo,mamãe.**

**Elas descem e ficam no jardim,sendo que perderam Yumi de vista.**

**Li:Kyra,eu quero perguntar uma coisa.**

**Kyra:Fala.**

**Li:Yumi me disse que lutou contra o Kai...O Kai é o mesmo Kai que eu to pensando...!**

**Kyra:Não sei quantos Kai você conhece,mas acho que é o mesmo sim.**

**Li:O mesmo que você estava namorando?**

**Kyra:Ahã...-arrancando uma flor do canteiro do lado. **

**Li:Mas,o que ela queria com ele?**

**Kyra:A fera bit dele.**

**Li:A Dranzer?Mas,porque?**

**Kyra:Eu vou de contar a historia.Acho que uma semana depois que Yumi veio morar aqui,ela começou a ficar o dia todo fora,às vezes ate a noite toda.Então,eu e Amy fomos ate a casa do Tyson,onde estavam hospedados Kai,Ray etc...Mas um tal de Ozuma chegou lá,e adivinha quem estava junto?A Yumizinha.Ela tinha se bandeado pro lado dos Santos Escudos,uma equipe que queria pegar as feras bits dos BladeBlakers.Ela lutou contra o Kai,mas deu empate,e não conseguiu a Dranzer.Quando conseguiram a Driger do Ray,ela criou juízo na cabeça e meio que se afastou da equipe.Mas,tudo termina bem quando acaba bem,e eles não conseguiram as feras bits.**

**Li:Nossa...**

**Kyra ficou um tempo pensando e olhando Amy que estava tentando pegar um gato em cima da arvore.Uns minutos depois,ela se levanta e vai em direção ao portão.**

**Li:Kyra,a onde você vai!**

**Kyra:Vou dar uma volta... **

**O que ela mais queria era encontrar o Kai,para poder ter uma conversa com ele para tudo voltar do mesmo jeito como era antes.Mas ela sabia que não ia ser igual,com certeza não ia ser igual.**

**Depois de andar um bom tempo,ao dobrar uma esquina seu desejo foi atendido,quero dizer,quase.Ela enxergou Kai falando com uma menina com longos cabelos prateados.**

**Kyra:_GRRRR...Aquela lambisgóia,o que ela quer com o meu Kai?Vai Kyra,faz alguma coisa!_**

**Kyra:Oiii!Kai!-correndo em direção a eles.**

**Kai:Ah,é você Kyra.**

**-Oi!Acho que não fomos apresentadas ainda...**

**Kyra:Não fomos,mas eu sei quem você é.Você é a Priscila,sua irmã "perseguia" o meu irmão lá na Rússia.. **

**Priscila:Que bom que você sabe quem eu sou,mas eu não sei o seu nome...**

**Kyra:Você não ouviu o Kai,não?Meu nome é Kyra!**

**Priscila:A sua namorada é muito mal educada,Kai!**

**Kai:Ela não é minha namorada.**

**Priscila mostra a língua para Kyra e abraça o braço de Kai.**

**Priscila:Vamos indo Kai?Estão esperando por nos...**

**Kyra fica parada vendo os dois indo embora.**

**Kyra:_Devolva ele.._**

Capitulo grande,neh?É que nos vamos ficar ausentes por uns dias,ai eu botei para compensar.

Bjuxxxx e ateh!


	5. Chapter 5

Brunnekinhachan:Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha...

Nickychan:Brunnekinha...

Brunnekinhachan: Don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha!

Nickychan:Para de ficar rebolando,pô!CHEGA!Gente,pode crê,não é uma cena bonita de se ver

De repente um sapato vem voando e bata na cara da Nickychan.

Nickychan:Aiii...

**.:Capitulo 5:. **

**NO OUTRO DIA...**

**Amy:Meninas,eu simplesmente ADORO AS FÉRIAS!**

**Mey Lin:Eu também.Tenho que concordar com a Kyra,um chocolate quente nas montanhas é maravilhoso!**

**Yumi:Por mais estranho possa parecer,concordo com vocês...Um chocolate + minhas amigas Uau ao cubo!.**

**Amy:Você esta bem Yumi?-Botando a mão na testa dela- A febre voltou...**

**Mey Lin:He,é que ontem de noite,ela conseguiu falar com o Tala sem ter um ataque,e o melhor,não ouve feridos!**

**Yumi:CALA A BOCA!**

**Amy:Mas nos não vamos para relaxar,é para treinar...**

**Yumi:Eu sei,eu sei...-disse botando as mãos atrás da cabeça.Pela primeira vez parecia que ela não estava com a mínima vontade de treinar.-O que você acha,Kyra?Kyra?Oiii!Terra chamando Kyra!**

**Kyra estava com o olhar perdido no horizonte,como se estivesse hipnotizada.**

**Amy:Ela parece um morto-vivo..._Que medo..._**

**Mey Lin:Kyra...**

**Yumi:IVANOV!**

**Kyra:Hã?Não precisa gritar!Vai me deixar surda! **

**Yumi:É que você não tava na terra não...**

**Amy:O que houve,Kyra-chan...?**

**Kyra:Não te interessa.-fechando a cara e cruzando os braços.**

**Mey Lin:É que ela viu o Kai falando com a Priscila...**

**Kyra:Como é que...?O.O**

**Yumi:Como é possível?Ela sabe tudo!**

**Mey Lin:Então eu estava certa em relação ao Tala!Aqui foi só um chute!E pela cara da Kyra,eu acertei também!Eu acho que me daria bem como vidente.**

**Amy:Mas,e daí que ela estava conversando com ele?**

**Mey Lin:É,isso não quer dizer nada,afinal eles são da mesma equipe...**

**Kyra:Mas eu tenho certeza que ela quer roubar ele de mim...**

**Yumi:Já pensou que eles podem ser amigos?**

**Kyra:Não,Kai não seria amigo de uma menina,não de uma menina como ela.**

**Mey Lin:Não sei qual é o problema de meninos serem amigos de meninas.**

**Kyra:Nem um,mas...**

**Yumi:O Ziemma é meu amigo na boa.**

**Kyra:Ele não vale,é apaixonado por você!**

**Mey Lin:Perai,eu to boiando,quem é Ziemma?**

**Yumi:É um amigo meu lá do orfanato.Mas ele já deixou de gostar de mim faz tempo.**

**Amy:É,quem ele gosta agora começa com K e termina com A...**

**Kyra:Hã...?**

**Logo depois elas foram viajar para as montanhas,só que o que ninguém sabia era que a Amy enjoava fácil,e a viajem foi meio agitada (Yumi chegou a se arrepender de ter dado a idéia).**

**Mas depois que eles chegaram...**

**Kyra:Aaahhhhh (ela estava se espreguiçando).Gente sabe o que eu estou com vontade de fazer?**

**Mey Lin:Não sei,dormir?-bocejando.**

**Yumi:O que deu em vocês?Estão todos com sono!**

**Kyra:Tava a fim de procurar uma termal para a gente tomar banho.Tem por aqui,ne Li?**

**Mey Lin:Sim,tem uma no meio das montanhas.**

**Yumi:Ai não!A gente veio aqui para treinar,não é Tala?**

**Tala:Hun...?**

**Yumi:Elas querem tomar banho nas montanhas.O que você acha?**

**Kyra:Deixa!-e fez cara de criancinha com os olhos brilhando.**

**Tala:Se você acha que precisa...Talvez seja bom relaxar depois da viajem...**

**Kyra Eba!-E abraça Tala.**

**Yumi:Não acredito!**

**Sra Li:Você pode fazer o favor de ir junto com elas,Tala?**

**Tala:Hã?-com cara de "por-que-eu?"**

**Sra Li:Você é o mais velho e elas podem se perder.**

**Tala:Ta...**

**No meio do mato...**

**Mey Lin:Era por aqui...**

**Eles aviam se perdido no meio da floresta,e fazia meia hora que a Mey Lin dizia a mesma coisa.**

**Tala:(Baixinho) Porque eu tive que vir junto...**

**Yumi:Agüenta.**

**Mey Lin:ACHEI!**

**Kyra:amém,Senhor!**

**No meio de um monte de arbustos eles viram uma grande fonte de águas termais.**

**Yumi:Tala,vai dar uma volta,vai.**

**Kyra:É,você não pode ver a gente.**

**Mey Lin:E se eu desconfiar que você espionou...-estralando os dedos.**

**Tala:Ta...-Ele tava bem a fim de ir embora e deixar elas ali,mas podia aparecer um urso ou qualquer outra coisa...**

**Yumi:Hã,Tala,não vai muito longe ta?**

**Tala:Esta com medo?**

**Yumi:É claro que não!É que você pode se perder!**

**Tala:Esta preocupada comigo então.**

**Yumi:Claro que não,seu idiota!**

**Kyra:Vem Yumi!Ta muito gostosa!**

**Yumi:Eu não vou.**

**Mey Lin:Vamos!-Puxando ela pelo braço.**

**Yumi:Não vou entrar!**

**Amy:O Tala tinha razão,você é muito medrosa!**

**Yumi:Como é!**

**Kyra:Tala nunca falaria isso.Ele nunca falaria mal das pessoas pelas costas.**

**Yumi:Sei...Ta,eu vou entrar.**

**Ela desceu da pedra a onde estava sentada.Kyra se virou e mergulhou na água,nessa hora,Yumi viu que tinha um pequeno Yin-Yang atrás do ombro direito de Kyra.**

**Bem no momento que eu ela ia tirar a blusa,ela ouve um barulho**

**atrás das arvores,pega uma pedra(bem pesada) e joga com toda a força para o lugar da onde veio o barulho.**

**Voz:Aii! **

**Yumi:Ui,acertei.-como se estivesse pedindo desculpas.**

**To nada aparece Tala de traz das arvores com a mão na cabeça que estava sangrando.**

**Tala:Você não faz idéia da força que tem !**

**Mey Lin:Mas eu tenho!-veio ela enrolada em uma toalha-E vou usar toda ela em você!**

**Kyra:Tala!-também enrolada na toalha- Ta doendo?**

**Tala:Não,imagina!-disse com sarcasmo**

**Kyra olha feio para Yumi que desvia o olhar.**

**Kyra:Olha o que você fez!Pede desculpas!**

**Yumi:Ele merece isso e muito mais!Quem mandou ficar espiando!**

**Agora caiu a ficha de Kyra.**

**Kyra:Como é?Era você que estava espiando?**

**Yumi:Como chegou a essa conclusão tão rápido,Kyra?Dãããã...**

**Tala:eu não estava espiando!Eu vim chamar para voltarem,a Takako esta chamando vocês.**

**Kyra:Viu!Você o machucou por nada!**

**Yumi mostra a língua para ela, rasga um pedaço da blusa e vai ate Tala.**

**Yumi:Tira a mão.**

**Tala:O.O**

**Yumi:Tira a mão.**

**Tala tira a mão do machucado.**

**Tala:Mas...eu mesmo faço.**

**Yumi:Fica quieto se não eu não consigo fazer o curativo.**

**Yumi:Vocês ai- sem olhar para elas- é melhor mudar de roupa ali-e aponta com a cabeça uma pedra. **

**Kyra:Ta,a gente já volta- e foi meio espantada com a atitude de Yumi.**

**Yumi:Acho-terminando de fazer o curativo- que ate lá esse curativo é...**

**Tala segura a mão dela e olha nos olhos dela,o que deixa Yumi mais vermelha que sei lá o que.**

**Tala:Porque você fez isso?**

**Yumi:Porque eu achei que fosse alguma pessoa espian...**

**Tala:Isso não,por que você esta cuidando de mim?**

**Yumi:Por que e-eu...-e chega mais perto dele-te...**

**Mey Lin:AAAAAHHHH!- Chega Mey Lin correndo.**

**Os dois caiem no estilo anime.**

**-Eu disse que não era seguro deixar os dois sozinhos!**

**Tala e Yumi:O.OU**

**Amy:Eu vi,EU VI!Eles estavam se beijando!-começando a dar pulos e piruetas.**

**Yumi:Amy,você não é normal,neh?-Voltando a fazer o curativo do Tala.-Como se,eu,euzinha,fosse capaz disso.**

**Tala:Yumi,obrigada- bem baixinho.**

**Yumi:Você tem sorte de estar vivo,geralmente quem ganha uma pedrada minha sai inconsciente.-baixinho também.**

Queremos agradecer a Camy,por ela continuar a mandar reviews para a gente.

Nickychan:Isso nos motiva muito.

Brunnekinhachan:Enquanto houver alguém ou alguma coisa a nos mandar reviews,nos estaremos aqui!

Nickychan:Tu bebeu,ne?


	6. Chapter 6

Bem,antes de começar,eu gostaria de dizer para a Camy,que eu entrei no teu blog , tri legal,foi você que fez aquele template?Muito show ele.

**.: Capitulo 6:.**

**Kyra:Ta,deixa-me ver se entendi,vocês querem fugir do Tala para poderem ir para o meio do mato?**

**Amy:É!- Com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.**

**Yumi:Nunca ouvi besteira maior u.u**

**Kyra:O que vocês querem fazer lá?**

**Mey Lin:Ah,sei lá...treinar talvez.O importante é ficar longe dele...**

**Yumi:Eu vou sair daqui...**

**Mey Lin:Não!Abaixa-se!**

**Yumi:Eu não quero ficar com vocês atrás de uma moita!**

**Amy:Se não quer ir,ajuda pelo menos!**

**Mey Lin:É,distrai o Tala para a gente ir...Kyra,você vai?**

**Kyra:Vou,tem que ter alguém com cabeça para ir junto...**

**Mey Lin:Distrai ele!-e emburra Yumi de traz da moita,ela tropeça e cai na frente do Tala (que já sabia que estavam planejando algo,mas não sabia o que)**

**Yumi:A..Tala,oi!-cuspindo a terra que ela comeu.**

**Tala:Você esta bem?-ajudando ela a se levantar.**

**Yumi:Sim,obrigada-Tala estranhou ela sendo tão educada.-Eu queria continuar aquilo o que eu tava te dizendo...**

**Yumi fica muito vermelha se vira.**

**Tala:...**

**Atrás da moita...**

**Mey Lin:O que ela ta fazendo...?**

**Yumi fez um sinal com cabeça para elas irem.**

**Tala:Yumi.-E puxa ela pelo braço.**

**Yumi:O que e-eu queria d-dizer é que...**

**Kyra:Por que você não vai,Mey Lin?**

**Mey Lin:Não consigo!Eu tenho que ver isto!**

**Yumi:O que eu queria dizer era isto...-bota as mãos no rosto dele e lhe ta um beijo rápido.Ao principio Tala fica surpreso,mas se recupera e puxa ela pela cintura e a beija,desta fez um beijo mais longo.**

**Kyra:Agora já é abuso!Eu disse que era para distrair ele,não para ficar se aproveitando!**

**Amy:TT**

**Kyra:Por que você estah chorando?**

**Amy:É que eu to emocionada...**

**Mey Lin:É...Como eles crescem rápido...snif...**

**Kyra: ..U**

**Yumi:Não posso...-e sai correndo **

**Tala:Yumi!**

**Mey Lin:Faz alguma coisa,ô Don Juan!**

**Tala:Mas eu...**

**Mey Lin:VAI!-E chuta o... você sabe qual o lugar que ela chutou ne?**

**Kyra:Pq você fez isto?Tala você esta bem?-se ajoelhando a lado dele. **

**Mey Lin:Você não viu que esta deixando ela confusa?Esta fazendo ela sofrer!-e sai correndo-Yumi!YUMI!**

**Yumi estava no quarto,sentada num canto,ela estava olhando para cima,se lembrado do acontecido.**

**Yumi:_Não,não posso!Não posso confundir os meus sentimentos com o beyblade.Entrei nessa com um objetivo,não posso deixar que um amorzinho bobo atrapalhe!Eu já estou tão longe..._**

**Ela se deita no chão,abraçada nas pernas.Lagrimas começam a rolar pelo seu rosto.**

**Yumi:Será que é melhor desistir de tudo...?Tala...Oriente-me...!**

Capitulo pequenininho,especial,da Yumi e do Tala.

Brunnekinhachan:Bah,eu odeio a Ming-Ming cara.

Nickychan:O que isso tem a ver com a nossa fic?..U

Brunnekinhachan:Acho...que nada.Eu só to dizendo que eu não gosto dela!

Nickychan:Pq...?

Brunnekinhachan:Bem,não é que eu não goste dela,mas,fala serio,ela tem que aprender a cantar!

Nickychan:...

Brunnekinhachan:Pq eu também sei pegar um microfone e sair cantando na rua "Brilha,brilha,estrelinha!"!

Brunnekinhachan:Ate pq...

Nickychan:Deu,já entendemos...

Brunnekinhachan:Ela tem que aprender a se vestir...

Nickychan:CHEGA!

Brunnekinhachan:Tah,calei.


	7. Chapter 7

Brunnekinha-chan:Camy, eu achei tri legal os teus blogs e flog,e quero agradecer por entrar no meus.E quero agradecer a Littedark pelo review e eu não sei do que a Yumi ta pensando em desistir,ela não contou para mim.

Yumi:E nem vou contar.

Nicky-chan:Ta,agora continua a fic.

Brunnekinha-chan:Bah,eu to tendo um papo aqui com as minhas amigas e tu vem e...

Nicky-chan:Alguém sabe aonde tem uma quilhotina?

Brunnekinha-chan:...

----

**.:Capitulo 7:.**

**Voz1:Yumi...acorda...**

**Voz2:Será que...que a mente dela foi absorvida por alienígenas de uma galáxia distante e agora planejam atacar nosso planeta!**

**Voz3:Meio improvável,Amy.**

**Yumi:...Hm...-ela estava deitada no chão,parecia que tinha dormido ali mesmo,estava com muita dor de cabeça.**

**Kyra:Ah,acordou...**

**Mey Lin:Viu,Amy?A mente dela não foi absorvida por extraterrestres... **

**Yumi:Tala...Cadê ele?-se levantando.**

**Mey Lin:Acho que lá fora...**

**Yumi sai do quarto pensando em apenas uma coisa:queria se desculpar,ele devia estar a odiando ela agora.Mas no meio do caminho ela encontra a Sra.Li.**

**Sra.Li:O que houve querida?Algum problema?**

**Yumi enxergou nos olhos dela uma coisa que nunca alguém demonstrou para ela:Carinho.**

**Yumi:Ah,sra.Li!-abraçando ela**

**Sra.Li:Pronto,me chame só de Takako,agora me conte,o que aconteceu?**

Propaganda!

Nicky-chan:Ai,meu santo,ISSO É HORA!

Brunnekinha-chan:É SIM!Gentes por favor,entrem na minha outra fic,não tem quase nada lá,mas por favor!Onegaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiii!

Nicky-chan:Deu?

Brunnekinha-chan:Aham.

**----**

**Kyra:Fala comigo maninho!**

**Tala:...**

**Tala estava sentado no chão,mais ou menos na orla da floresta.**

**Kyra:Esta assim por causa dela,neh?**

**Tala:...**

**Kyra:Pois fique sabendo que ela gosta daquele baixinho ainda!**

**Tala:Baixinho? **

**Kyra:É!O OZUMA!-E foi embora gritando- E EU NÃO VOU PERDER O MEU TEMPO COM VOCÊ,TALA!VOCÊ JÁ É UM CASO PERDIDO!**

**Tala:...**

**--**

**Takako:Porque você não fica com ele?Se você o ama tanto...**

**Yumi:...**

**Takako:É por causa do beyblade?Por ele ser o seu treinador?**

**Yumi:Indiretamente.**

**Takako:Se é só por causa disto,não precisa se preocupar,vai dar tudo certo se o que você sente for verdadeiro.**

**Yumi:...Muito obrigada- e se vira.**

**Takako:Acho que eu te confundi ainda mais,desculpe.**

**Yumi:Não!Ajudou-me e muito,obrigada-abrindo um sorriso.**

**Takako:Você abriu o seu primeiro sorriso do dia,que bom!Você fica muito mais bonita com ele.**

**Yumi vai dar uma volta e encontra o Tala na orla da floresta(o guri vai criar raiz lá.)**

**Yumi:Hã...Tala?**

**Tala:Yumi.**

**Yumi/Tala:Eu queria falar uma coisa...**

**Yumi ri e vira o rosto.**

**Yumi:Fala você.**

**Tala:Não você.**

**Yumi:O seu deve ser mais importante.**

**Tala:Nada é mais importante do que ouvir você falar.**

**Yumi fica de costas para ele toda cheia de Ai,Ai,Ai,Ai!(tipo a Sakura)Ate que ela voltou a si.**

**Yumi:HEI!-O grito foi tão alto que o Tala quase cai para traz.-CHEGA DE AI,AI,AI!**

**Tala:_Ai,ai,ai?_**

**Yumi:EU NÃO VOU CAIR DE NOVO NA SUA ARMADILHA!MESMO QUE O SEU SORRISO SEJA LINDO,EU NÃO VOU CAIR DE NOVO!**

**Tala começa a rir,e a yumi não gosta nada.**

**Yumi:DO-QUE-VOCÊ-ESTA-RINDO!VOCE-É-UM-BAKA!SABIA?-Abraçando ele.**

**Tala:E você é uma cabeça dura.-retribuindo o abraço.**

**--**

**Mey Lin:Aonde a Yumi foi?-ela não parava de andar pelo quarto.**

**Kyra:Deve estar com o Talinha dela.**

**Mey Lin:Aa!É por isso que você não quer sair da cama,e esta toda hora a comer chocolate!Você esta com ciúmes!**

**Amy:É uma doença?É contagioso?**

**Mey Lin e Kyra caem no estilo anime.**

**Kyra:Por que eu estaria com ciúmes do Tala?**

**Mey Lin:Ora isso é normal.-Ela aparece com um óculos e uma régua apontando para um quadro que tinha um desenho do Tala e da Kyra pequenos.-Por ele ser o seu irmão,você sempre foi muito ligada nele,mesmo você morando na Inglaterra e ele na Rússia.Ele sempre teve atenção só para você,mas agora você esta em segundo plano e Yumi é prioridade para ele.Então no final ele não vai mais ligar para você e..-mas para ao ver que Kyra estava quase chorando.**

**Mey Lin:Quero dizer,nem sempre é assim e...**

**Kyra:Buaaaaa!**

**Amy:Tah,mas tu não disse se é contagioso,Li.**

**-**

**De noite...**

**Yumi:Tala,posso entrar?-batendo na porta do quarto dele.**

**Tala:Entra!-Yumi entra e fecha a porta-O que houve?-Ele estava sentado na cama (a Yumi quase teve um enfarte quando viu que ele tava sem camisa)-Eu sai agora do banho.-rindo porque a Yumi tinha ficado vermelha.**

**Yumi:E-eu queria d-desejar boa noite...**

**Tala:Sabe como eu teria uma boa noite...?-Chegando mais perto dela.**

**Yumi:...**

**Tala a empurra para a cama e fica em cima dela.**

**Tala:Se você dormisse aqui comigo...-fala no ouvido dela. **

Brunnekinha-chan:Aeeeee!Esse demorou a vir mas veio!

Nicky-chan:E uma noticia boa,agora eu tenho net!Entao nos vamos fazer assim,um capitulo eu escrevo outro ela escreve...

Brunnekinha-chan:Isso quer dizer que no próximo capitulo o Kai vai aparecer...

Nicky-chan:Não sei...


	8. Capitulo especial dia dos namorados

**.:NICKY-CHAN,VOCÊ É UMA GAROTA MORTA:.**

Brunnekinha-chan:Nhaa!Eu não agüento mais!

Otakus:O.OU

Brunnekinha-chan:A dona Nicole Hiwatari resolveu que ia escrever o próximo capitulo.Tudo bem,sem problema.Mas ela ainda não terminou de fazer ele!Faz 3 meses que ela ficou de fazer e ainda não me deu!

Assim não pode,assim não dá!

Então eu vou escrever um capitulo curtinho de dias dos namorados,eu sei que já passou,mas...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**.+ "Especial Dia dos Namorados" +.**

**Yumi:Nya,vamos acordar!**

**Tala:Ai,a Yumi dizendo "Nya,vamos acordar"? Devo estar sonhando...- e se vira pro outro lado tapando ao rosto com o travesseiro.**

**Yumi: u.ú Tala...esse seu sonho vai virar um pesadelo daqui a pouco...-ela desiste de acordar ele e sai do quarto.**

**Mey Lin:Está quase tudo pronto,Yumi.É só botar nas formas.**

**Kyra:Nha,deixa-me ver quais formas eu vou usar...A forma de lua vai para a Yumi...**

**Yumi: Oro?**

**Kyra:As de estrela vão para a Li,a Amy-chan e para o Tala...E as de coração vão para a Senhora Li e para o...**

**Todas:O Kai,nós sabemos. u.u**

**Mey Lin:Eu vou dar chocolate com formato de coração pro Tyson -segurando a forma- Será que ele vai entender a indireta?**

**Kyra:Burro do jeito que é...**

**Mey Lin:É mesmo...Às vezes esqueço que nem todos são tão geniais quanto eu...**

**Todas: ¬¬××**

**Mey Lin:Já sei!Vou convidar ele para um piquenique!Vou levar uma cesta cheia de doces!Será que ele vai gostar?**

**Kyra:Acho que sim.E você Amy-chan?Para quem vai dar o chocolate?**

**Amy-chan:Pro Ray-kun! o**

**Mey Lin:E você Yumi?Qual a forma que você vai usar no chocolate do Tala?**

**Yumi:Na do Tala vai ser esse aqui - apontado para a forma de lua-e para a sua mãe a de coração.**

**Mey Lin:E quando vai virar oficial?**

**Yumi:Oro?**

**Amy-chan:Você e o Tala.**

**Yumi:Como assim,oficial?-botando o chocolate nas formas.**

**Mey Lin:Você sabe o que eu quis dizer!Todo dia você acorda feliz,parou de xingar a gente...Está com um humor maravilhoso...só pode ser o amor!**

**Yumi:Tah bom...-ficando um pouco envergonhada-eu to meio que gostando do Tala...**

**Amy:Gostando?Está amando ele garota!Seus olhos brilham quando vê ele...**

**Yumi:Pode ter caído algo no meu olho na hora...**

**Amy:E você perde a compostura... **

**Yumi:To impressionada!Amy,você sabe o significado de compostura?**

**Kyra:Parem com isso garotas!Amy,quando ela deixar de ser covarde ela admite.-Botando os chocolates no formo.**

**Yumi:Não sou covarde!**

**Kyra:Então admita que está amando o meu irmão,mas só se for mulher o suficiente para tanto.**

**Yumi:Nha...eu não posso...o orgulho não deixa!**

**Kyra:Orgulho é um baita de um defeito.Ah,ola maninho- olhando para Tala que entrou na cozinha.**

**Tala:Yumi não tem que dar satisfações para ninguém.Não é mesmo?-abraçando ela.**

**Li:Ah,que bonitinho...**

**Tala:¬¬×××**

**Li:To quieta.**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Mais tarde,no dojo do Tyson...**

**Tyson:Você trouxe tudo isso para mim?-olhando para a cesta**

**Li:É **

**Tyson:Valeu Li!**

**Amy:Ray...Eu fiz isso aqui pra ti...-entregando um pacote cheio de chocolate para ele.**

**Ray:Ah..Serio?Obrigado Amy. **

**Amy: #-#**

**Kai:(vendo que o amor estava no ar,decidiu dar uma volta) u.u**

**Priscila:Perai Kai!**

**Kai:Me deixa.**

**Priscila:Hã?**

**Kai:Vê se me erra.**

**Priscila:Mas...**

**Kyra:Kai!Espera!Eu tenho que falar contigo.**

**Kai:Hoje é meu dia.O que é?**

**Kyra:Toma.Eu fiz.-entregando o chocolate para ele.**

**Kai:Obrigado.-frio e seco.**

**Kyra/Priscila:Chato. XP**

**--------------------------------------**

**Numa rua qualquer...**

**Yumi:Toma,pra não dizer depois que eu não dei nada.-entregando o pacote ao Ziemma.**

**Ziemma:Obrigado.Eu queria perguntar uma coisa...**

**Yumi:Fala.-Se afastando dele.**

**Ziemma:Onde você esteve todo esse tempo?**

**Yumi:Viajei.**

**Ziemma:Viajou?**

**Yumi:Sim.E com o Tala.**

**Ziemma:Não sei porque você continua com ele...-botando ela contra o muro.**

**Yumi:Sai de perto de mim.**

**-Nem pensa em tocar nela.**

**Ziemma se vira e vê Kai ali atrás,olhando para ele.Yumi aproveita que Ziemma se distraiu,e deu um soco nele e depois um chute.**

**Kai:Com certeza o deixou inconsciente.**

**Yumi:Por que está me seguindo?Está me perseguindo faz um bom tempo.**

**Kai:Não estou de perseguindo.**

**Yumi:Some da minha vida Kai!Desaparece!- e sai correndo.**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chegando em casa...**

**Tala:Yumi,você está chorando?**

**Yumi:Claro que não.-desviando o olhar -As outras ainda não chegaram?**

**Tala:Não.Yumi olha para mim.O que aconteceu?**

**Yumi:Nada.**

**Tala:Não minta para mim.O que houve.**

**Yumi:Bobagem,eu é que sou uma chorona e fico assim por nada...**

**Tala:Olha,pode contar para mim,ok?Não quero ver você chorando.-abraçando ela.**

**Yumi fez que sim com a cabeça e ficou encolhida nos braços dele.**

**Tala:Vamos dar uma volta?Talvez encontremos as garotas. **

**Yumi:Tá.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Li:Não entendo porque todos quiseram vir no piquenique...**

**Max:Doces!-e pula em cima da cesta e come quase tudo.**

**Tyson:Ei,isso é meu!-lógico que estava com a boca cheia.**

**Ray e Amy conversavam sentados na grama.**

**Ray:Então você também nasceu na China?**

**Amy:Sim.Nasci em Hong Kong.Mas Li nasceu aki em Tokyo,ela nasceu depois que minha mãe voltou para cá.Ah,uma borboleta!-ela se levanta e sai correndo atrás da bendita borboleta.**

**Ray: ''**

**Kyra:A onde será que ele se meteu...**

**Hillary:Disse alguma coisa,Kyra?**

**Kyra:Não não,nada não.Hillary,avisa para os outros que eu já vou indo?**

**Hillary:Tá legal.**

**No caminho de casa...**

**Kyra:_Por que ele está sempre sumindo?Por que ele não pode ser um garoto normal como os outros?_**

**Tala:Kyra?-ela levanta cabeça e avista Yumi e Tala no final da rua.-Tudo bem?**

**Kyra:Claro que sim!Gostou do chocolate!**

**Tala:Sim.**

**Yumi:_Chocolate?_AH! TALA!**

**Tala:Não precisa gritar!Eu to do teu lado!**

**Yumi:Gomem- mexendo na bolsa-eu ia de dar isso...mas acabei esquecendo.-entregando o chocolate.**

**Tala:Isso...é seguro comer?-olhando pro chocolate.**

**Yumi:Claro que é,seu baka!**

**Kyra riu,deu tchau para eles e disse que ia voltar para casa,por que estava com dor de cabeça.E seguiu o seu caminho de cabeça baixa.**

**Kyra:_Fico observando o Tala e a Yumi...eles parecem ser tão felizes juntos..mesmo com as brigas...Será que eu não tenho o direito de ser feliz?_**

**Ela chega em casa e para sua surpresa,Kai estava lá.**

**Kai:Eu não gosto muito de chocolate,mas estava bom.**

**Kyra:Kai...Serio mesmo?Gostou?**

**Kai fez que sim com a cabeça.**

**Kyra:Não sabe com fico feliz!-e abraça ele- _Agora sei que também tenho direito de encontrar a felicidade..._Feliz Dia dos Namorados,Kai!**


	9. Brigas,brigas e BRIGAS!

**Bubu-chan: mmm... Mmm... M... Mmmmmm... mmmmmm...mmmm...**

**Nicky-chan: GRRRRRR...**

**Bubu-chan: Lá Lá Lá... **

**Nicky-chan (sussurrando): Ai meu Deus...**

**Bubu: Check on me…**

**Nicky: Bubu?...Brunna?...Brunninha?...Mimosa?...Queridinha?...Bubu?..Brunnekinha?...**

**Bubu: Check on me…**

**Nicky: CALA ESTA BOCA!SHUT UP!FECHA ESSA MATRACA!!!EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS!!!VC TÁ SEMPRE CANTANDO!!!AGORA _CHEGA_!!!**

**Bubu: AAAAAAIIII!!! O que foi?O que aconteceu!!! What happed? Por que eu to no chão?E por que motivo, razão e circunstância eu estou com uma bigorna em cima de mim?**

**Nicky: Por nada não ôôô Beyonce, é que a bigorna tava cansada e me perguntou se eu tinha um travesseiro, daí eu disse que vc era bem fofinha, e...**

**Bubu: Para, para tudo!Como assim "Beyonce"?Só por que eu tava cantando amusica nova dela?**

**Nicky: Exatamente!Mas, estou muito curiosa... Como você descobriu isso tão rápido, "the flash"?**

**Bubu: Hã?**

**Nicky: Esquece!Vamos começar de uma vez esta fic, ou você acha que eles querem que nos fiquemos aqui, papeando?...**

**Bubu: Não sei... Vamos pergunt...**

**Nicky: NÃO!Não vamos perguntar nada à niguém!Nós vamos começar a fic ou não vamos?**

**Bubu: Ta nervosinha, é?-esquece!Eu não disse nada!-Vamos?Por que eu não tenho mais nada a falar,... **

**Nicky: Pois eu tenho!Pessoal, eu acho que este capítulo vai ser, provavelmente, o primeiro e o único com nome, não é não Bubu?**

**Bubu: É. Vamos começar?**

**Nicky: Sim!Claro!Não vamos demorar nem mais um segundo!**

**Brigas, brigas e...**

**BRIGAS!**

**Eles voltaram das montanhas; felizes, tristes, e talvez, muito provavelmente, alterados.**

**A Yumi e o Tala estão felizes, a Kyra está triste, a Amy está normal(naquele jeito besta dela mas esta normal ), e a Mey está muito,muito alterada.**

**A Yumi (Bubu: Sabia q eu adoro o Draco Malfoy? Ele é mtooo fofo!) (Nicky: Ai meus sais! Matar-te-ei!).**

**A Yumi e o Tala estão felizes, por que estão apaixonados (que novidade - Nicky e Bubu em uníssono), a Kyra está triste, por causa do Kai, e do Tala que não repara que ela AINDA existe, a Amy tá normal, por que... Ela tá sempre normal!!!,E a Mey tá alterada por que ela acha q a Yumi e o Tala são muito lerdos. Ah!A Yumi também tá alterada, então quando os únicos do lado de fora da casa eram Tala e Yumi,...**

**Tala: Mas pq você quer sair de casa agora Yumi?Justo agora que nós dois estamos nos dando tão bem!Fui eu?Eu fiz ou falei alguma coisa errada?**

**Yumi: Não Tala!Não é você, sou eu!**

**Tala: Como assim?...**

**Yumi: Tala,você tem que entender uma coisa,eu não nasci para ficar presa,eu me sinto sufocada...**

**Tala: E por que você tem que sair toda hora,e eu não posso ir junto? - aparentemente ficando um pouco enciumado com o fato d q não sabe o que Yumi faria na rua que não poderia fazer em casa.**

**Yumi: Não é nada, é q preciso tomar um ar,... Pensar um pouco...**

**Tala: Como assim?Vc quer terminar? ó.ò**

**Yumi: Não!Claro que não!!!**

**Tala: Então... Por que...?**

**Yumi: Tala, eu juro que quando eu voltar eu t explico tudo!Só... Promete para mim que você não vai ficar bravo comigo, Ok?**

**Tala: Tá!Tá bom, eu prometo!,mas**

**Yumi: Que...?**

**Yumi nem termina a fala, e já está sendo beijada (bubu: sugada pela boca seria a melhor expressão...) por Tala, que a pegou d surpresa, pois não esperava que a beijasse (nicky: na verdade ninguém esperava, eu acho...), já estava começando a ficar vermelha quando Tala a soltou...**

**Yumi: Ufa-sussurrando - quero dizer... -sem palavras.**

**Tala: ¬¬'**

**Yumi: Q foi?**

**Tala: Nada!**

**Yumi: Bom, então tchau.**

**Tala: Só não chega mto tarde, Ok?**

**Yumi:Ta...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Antes de Yumi sair, Kyra já havia feito isso, logo que guardou suas coisas.**

**Kyra estava andando bem devagar, sem saber exatamente onde estava indo, quando um barulho fez com que ela voltasse a Terra.**

**Kyra: Hum?Onde estou?-perguntou a si mesma - Ah!Mas, como é que eu vim parar aqui?**

**Ela estava à frente de uma praça (Bubu: com muitas "cuias" de beylutas por sinal ¬¬') que lhe trazia várias lembranças, uma delas, provavelmente a mais importante, tinha muito a ver com beyblade, e com... O Kai.**

**Kyra:Foi aqui que eu aprendi a não desistir dos meus sonhos, só pq as coisas estão meio difíceis... E para variar, foi aqui que o Kai me ensinou a lutar beyblade, não só com a beyblade em si, mas com a nossa alma... Kai... Eu me lembro muito bem...**

**Flash Back:**

"**Eu tinha acabado de perder uma das minhas primeiras lutas contra o Tala que estava 'tentando' me ensinar a lutar Beyblade, só que já tinha perdido a paciência, se é que um dia ele já teve isso antes"...**

'**Tala: Não adianta Kyra, você é muito fraca e desatenta, desse jeito e nesse ritmo você nunca vai conseguir lutar beyblade!Nunca!Entendeu?!Além de que eu to cansado.**

**Kyra: Mas, essa foi a segunda luta eu to tentando aperfeiçoar a minha técnica, mas...**

**Tala: Mas nada!Vc é mto fraca!Quando você realmente tiver aperfeiçoado essa sua 'técnica' me chama, Ok?!'**

**Eu me lembro que tinha ficado muito triste e brava com ele, também, ele NUNCA tinha gritado assim comigo antes!**

**Aí eu comecei a chorar, saí correndo, tropecei e caí no chão. Se não fosse por um menino que me ajudou, eu não saberia lutar beyblade...**

**Menino: Você está bem?**

**Kyra: Tô sim, obrigada.**

**M: Por acaso, aquele menino estava brigando com você, ele estava falando sobre beyblade?**

**Kyra: É, pq você conhece beyblade?**

**M: Sim, eu cresci em uma abadia, treinando beyblade.**

**Kyra: Então será que você poderia tentar me ensinar?**

**M: Acho que sim, mas só se você se esforçar...**

**Kyra: Eu juro que vou me esforçar!!!!**

**M: Sim, desculpe pela minha má educação, eu nem disse meu nome... Meu nome é Kai.**

**Kyra: Kai, que nome bonito, parece único... Bom, meu nome é Kyra.**

**Fim do Flash Back.**

**Parece estranho que ele fosse tão legal antes... Foi aquele maldito avô e aquela maldita abadia que deixou ele assim, tão só e distante... Mas eu ainda amo muito ele...**

**Essa praça eh muito estranha... E os meus sentimentos ligados a ela também, pq eu tinha brigado com o Tala, e isso é ruim, mas eu conheci o Kai, e aprendi a lutar beyblade nesse local... **

**Nesse momento veio uma voz(Bubu:Sua consciência), parecida com a voz de Tala(Bubu:a minha consciência tbm tem a voz do meu irmão O.o) na mente de Kyra, dizendo:**

"**Não é prudente ficar numa praça pensando no passado, já que aparentemente vai chover, logo logo...".**

**Kyra: Ai Tala o que você está fazendo na minha cabeça?!**

**Segundos depois, barulho de trovoadas. **

**Kyra: Tala seu chato - e saiu correndo para casa (lembrem-se Kyra é muito parecida com uma gata, por isso odeia chuva).**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chegando, Kyra percebe que Tala está de mau, ou melhor, péssimo humor, pensou em entrar de fininho, sem fazer barulho, mas como é uma ótima irmã decidiu perguntar o que aconteceu. Em resposta...**

**Tala: Não me enche!**

**Kyra: Eu só queria te ajudar!**

**Tala: Pois melhor faz me deixando SOZINHO pensando na vida!!!!**

**Kyra: Parece mais que está pensando é na morte da bezerra. ¬¬'**

**Tala: Falou alguma coisa?**

**Kyra: Não, mas e se tivesse falado?**

**Tala: Mudando de assunto, onde você estava a essa hora, e com quem estava?**

**Kyra: Será que devo lembrá-lo de que você é meu irmão, e não meu pai?**

**Tala: Eu sei m...**

**Kyra: Mas a Yumi saiu SOZINHA, deixando você SEM EXPLICAÇÃO, você está com raiva, e como EU sou a única pessoa em quem você PENSA que exerce algum "poder", por tanto, você quer descontar toda a sua raiva em mim com palavras. Não é isso?**

**Tala: É... Ei!Não é nada disso!Eu só estava preocupado com você, mas se você está brigando tanto assim para me contar, aposto que você estava com o, como é mesmo o nome dele?Ah sim! Eu aposto que você estava com o idiota do Christopher, não é?**

**Kyra: Cala a boca!!!!!Vc não conhece o Christopher para ficar falando dele!!!Além do mais, ele esta viajando com a família, por tanto não teria como eu estar com ele!**

**Tala: Está bem...**

**Kyra: EU AINDA NÃO ACABEI!!! Você sabe muito bem que eu amo o Kai!**

**Tala ¬¬' : Então por que você ficou assim?**

Kyra: Não é nada, além do mais você não entenderia, e ainda por cima não é da sua conta.

**Tala: Não, agora que você começou termine.**

**Kyra: Não vou te dizer! Se ela não te contou não queria que você soubesse!**

**Tala??? Tudo bem, mas se você pensa que vai sair DE NOVO para se encontrar com o imbecil desse tal de Christopher, se engana.**

**Kyra: Ele NÃO É IMBECIL!!!!!! NEM IDIOTA!!! Você é que é!!! E eu já disse que ele esta viajando com a família!!! Por que você não arruma outra pessoa para ficar dando bronca, heim?! Deixa-me EM PAZ!!! Por que você não vai catar a sua namoradinha em vez de ficar me enchendo a paciência?! Se eu fosse você, não iria querer perder ela para o Ziemma, mas se você quer, vá em frente, fique aqui brigando comigo enquanto a Yumi, em vez de desabafar com você, prefere ir desabafar com o amiguinho dela! E você sabe por quê? Por que ele é legal, Tala! Por que ele sabe ouvir! Por que ele NÃO QUER CONTROLAR AS VIDAS DAS PESSOAS A SUA VOLTA ASSIM COMO VOCÊ FAZ!!!**

**Tala: CHEGA!!! Você esta mentindo! Esta com ciúmes e quer que eu termine com ela! Mas eu amo a Yumi, e ela também me ama!!!Por nada nem ninguém eu vou deixá-la!!!**

**Ao ouvir as palavras ditas por Tala: "Por nada nem ninguém eu vou deixá-la", Kyra sai correndo, mas...**

**Tala: Aonde você vai?!- Segurando o braço de Kyra.**

**Kyra: Não te interessa! Você não se importa comigo como pensa! Você só tem ciúmes de todo e qualquer garoto que chegue perto de mim!**

**Tala: Mas Kyra...**

**Kyra: Deixa-me EM _PAZ_!!!**

**----**

**Kyra sai correndo pela porta sem olhar para trás, e chega à praça depois de muito correr. De repente...**

**barulho de chuva**

**Kyra: Isso lá é hora de chover?!**

**Kyra senta-se no banco da praça e começa a pensar em tudo o que aconteceu e principalmente no Kai.**

**Passado algum tempo, Kyra adormece na praça (Bubu: E ela dormiu na praça... pensando neleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...) (Nicky: Tem como você calar a boca? Por favor!!!)...**

**---**

**Kyra:Amy?Li?-Chegando em casa,e não avistando ninguém,entrou direto.Tirou o casaco e o lenço do pescoço pois estavam molhados da chuva e os jogou no chão-Yumi?-Vendo a garota sentada no chão.**

**Kyra:Acorda-Sentando no lado dela.-Não me ignor...-Mas parou de falar ao ver que Yumi estava chorando.**

**Kyra:O que aconteceu?**

**Yumi:Tala...**

**Kyra:O q tem ele?**

**Yumi:Ele...-Mas não completou a frase pois começou chorar novamente.**

**AAAAhhhhh!!!**

**Kyra:Da onde vem isso?-deixando Yumi ali mesmo e indo para os quartos.A Visão que ela teve não foi nada agradável.Foi horrível.Mey Lin e Amy estavam no chão com cortes pelo corpo e os olhos vidrados.**

**Kyra:Li!!Amy!!!-Com as mãos na boca e saiu do quarto correndo em direção a sala,aonde estava Yumi.**

**Kyra:Yumi!Socorro!!**

**Yumi estava deitada abraçada no estomago.Estava com uma faca cravada no peito.**

**Kyra:Yumi!-começando a chorar desesperadamente.Ateh que ouviu um barulho na porta e se virou,e viu ela mesma,uma copia perfeita.Toda manchada de sangue com os olhos vermelhos vidrados e com uma faca ensangüentada.**

**Kyra:O que?**

**Outra Kyra: O Próximo é o seu queridinho -Lambendo a faca com sangue.**

**Kyra: KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**---------------**

**Yumi: Você tem que parar de me seguir- Dando um sorriso para um garoto de cabelos pretos e olhos verdes ao lado dela. Estavam os dois encostados num muro em uma rua perto da casa de Yumi.**

Ziemma: Está me pedindo o impossível.Ainda não me conformei com o fato de estar namorando outro cara...

Yumi: Ô...Não venha com esse assunto de novo...Você sabe que Tala é muito ciumento,se ele sonhar que estamos nos encontrando...

Ziemma: Estou me controlando para não ir ate lá quebrar cara do infeliz!!

Yumi: Ziemma!!Não fala assim dele!

Ziemma: Mas é verdade.-Colocando a mão no rosto dela onde estava um corte- Não vou perdoar ele por ter feito isso com você... KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yumi: O que foi isso?

Ziemma?

Yumi:Parece a voz da ...

--

Amy:Kyra?-Chegando em casa com um monte de sacolas e com um sorvete na boca.-Ela fugiu de casa?

Li:Não sua tonta,você entendeu tudo errado!!Ela só saiu de casa e deixou o Tala falando sozinha e até agora não voltou.

Takako:Isso não é o mesmo que fugir,filha?

Tala:Yumi ainda não voltou também.Vou ir...

Takako:Eu vou ir atrás dela,e você fica ai,para caso de uma delas voltar.Ai você amarra elas no pé da cama.-e saiu porta a fora.

Tala:Sua mãe é maluca de sair uma hora dessas na rua sozinha?

Li:Você também ia fazer isso,lembra?

Tala:Mas no meu caso é diferente...

Amy:É?Por que?Tala?

Li:Já foi,sua poia.¬¬

----

Takako:Aonde será que se meteram as duas...Com a Yumi eu não me preocupo,mas a Kyra...

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Takako:Kyra.

----

No Dojo do Tyson...

Hilary:Kai...-Se aproximando de Kai,que estava sentado no chão.-Eu gostaria de perguntar uma coisa...

Kai:Fala de uma vez.

Hilary:É que eu...Eu queria saber se você gostou do chocolate que eu fiz,é isso!! n.n''- "_Claro que não é isso..¬¬"_

Kai:Não gosto de chocolate.

Hilary:Mas o da Kyra você comeu,não é mesmo?Por que?-Gritou ela.Kai apenas se levantou e saiu.

Kai:Não-disse parando na porta- devo satisfações a você.

Hilary:Por que...você me ignora?-puxando a mão dele- Não vê que te amo?

Kai:...

Do nada,surge uma garota de cabelos prateados longos e preso com uma fita roxa.

Garota:OLHA SÓ A CAT AQUI!!-Ela gritou apontando para ela mesma.

Hilary:Catrina...o que você está fazendo aqui?-_"Vou matar essa garota!!!Justo quando surgiu uma chance... . "_

Kai:Imaginei...um monte de neve não ia deter ela...

Cat:Nem!Vocês não iam conseguir fugir de mim para sempre!!!Agora, Kai, onde está o ruivo de cabelo espetado?-Olhando pela sala para ver se tinha algum sinal dele.

Hilary:Não sei.Na casa da Yumi,né Kai?

Kai fez sinal que não sabia.

Cat:Quem é essa Yumi?

Hilary:Ela é ...-Mas Kai lançou um olhar do tipo: "Conte-se-quiser-ter-uma-morte-longa-e-dolorosa".

Cat:Não importa o que ela é,onde ela mora?

Priscila:Catzinha!!-Disse entrando na sala.

Cat:Pri!!-Indo abraçar a garota.

Priscila:Ai que saudade maninhaaaaa...

Cat:PÓ PARA TUDO!!-E empurrou a irmã.-EU NÃO ME ESQUECI!!FOI VOCÊ!!

Priscila:Eu o que?

Cat:VOCÊ ME TRANCOU NAQUELE INFERNO!!VOCÊ ME DEIXOU SOZINHA NA RUSSIA- Olhar assassino- EU NUNCA VOU TE PERDOAR TRAIDORA!!!!-E começou a esganar a Priscila.

Hilary:Cat...a Priscila tá ficando azul.

Cat:É PARA FICAR VERDE!!!!

Hilary:Vou deixar que elas se entendam,né Kai?Kai?

Kai já tinha saído.

Cat:VOCÊ VAI SOFRER O MESMO QUE EU!!JÁ SEI! VOU TE TRANCAR NUM FREEZER!!!

------

Bubu:EEEEEEEE...Acabou,esse demorou,né?Isso aconteceu porque a Nicky ficou uns 5 meses com o capitulo e eu demorei um pouco também...Mas por favor,ignorem os erros,as palavras escritas erradas e essas coisas...pois o capitulo é muito grande e eu posso ter deixado passar algo...ok?

Mas...fala serio,essse foi o capitulo aonde eu mais escrevi bobagens...tudo o que eu faço fica uma caca...Ah,Mia, vlw por dizer que as minhas fics naum são bobagens n.n.

Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo,e eu não faço idéia de quando eu vou postar o próximo...

Continuem mandando reviews,adoro muito elas...

Kissus no Kokoro Minna-san!!


End file.
